Heroes of the Storm
''Heroes of the StormBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-10-17. The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars". ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-18. (formerly titled Blizzard DotA, and Blizzard All-Stars)2012-05-11, Valve and Blizzard Settle DotA Dispute. IGN, accessed on 2012-05-11 is a hero brawler.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-04 It is free-to-play2013-08-01, Titan: "Unlikely to be a Subscription Based MMORPG". Titan Focus, accessed on 2013-09-16 and the game was released digitally.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Formerly a mod for StarCraft II, it has since become an independent product.2013-01-22, Blizzard "actively working" on Blizzard All-Stars, so what's the hold up?. Eurogamer.net, accessed on 2013-09-16 The game launched June 2nd, 2015. Overview Heroes of the Storm made its first appearance at BlizzCon 2010. The idea at the time was to used it as a showcase for the abilities of the Galaxy Map Editor,2013-11-08, Heroes of the Storm™ Developer Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-09 as with Wings of Liberty having just shipped, Blizzard would have nothing new to show on the StarCraft front of the event.2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Polygon, accessed on 2014-10-04 In this build, heroes could use currency earned in battle to purchase upgrades in shops. They then fought alongside allied creeps for maximum efficiency and crush enemy towers and their bases.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Two factions existed in the game—the Guardium and the Scourge. Each hero had a "good" (Guardium) and "evil" (Scourge) version. The evil incarnation usually wore some zerg armor.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. As of July, 2011, the game had entered playtesting.2011-07-27, Happy Birthday, StarCraft II!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-29 By August of the same year, the game has undergone a complete reboot, the original version "flattened." According to Frank Pearce, the original version bore too much resemblance to its Warcraft III counterpart, where novice players were at a disadvantage. Blizzard seeks to redesign the game to make it "easy to learn, difficult to master.2011-08-22, Blizzard DOTA "completely rebooted". Eurogamer, accessed on 2011-08-27 After another positive showing at BlizzCon 2011, the game had more passion inside Blizzard, and they began to discuss what they could do with the MOBA (or "hero brawler" as it was called internally) genre. It was decided to make the game easy to get into with a focus on team gameplay. The game was originally expected to launch concurrently with Heart of the Swarm but has since been delayed, and will be released separately.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 During development, a number of employees who had worked on Blizzard's Project Titan were shifted to work on All-Stars. As of August 2013, the game's development has reached "a significant internal milestone," and has entered wider internal playtesting. Blizzard will have more information on the game later in the year.2013-08-01, Diablo III Announcement Coming at Gamescom. Diablo Somepage, accessed on 2013-09-16 Blizzard DotA (as it was originally called) was the subject of some controversy, in light of Valve's Dota 2. Blizzard has taken steps to prevent any trademarking of "DotA" or any other acronymn of "Defense of the Ancients," maintaining that it should remain with the Warcraft modding community, from which the concept sprung.2012-02-10, Blizzard v. Valve Over DotA Trademark Before Trademark Trial & Appeal Board. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2012-02-18 In May of 2012, both Valve and Blizzard reached an agreement—Valve would be able to use the term "DotA" commercially while Blizzard could use it in a non-commercial sense. The name of the Blizzard version was changed to "Blizzard All-Stars," which Rob Pardo stated "ultimately better reflects the design of our game."2012-05-11, Valve and Blizzard Settle DotA Dispute. IGN, accessed on 2012-05-11 It was later changed to "Heroes of the Storm."Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-10-17. The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars". Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-18. StarCraft Elements The following ''StarCraft'' elements exist in the game: Heroes The following StarCraft heroes are playable: :List of StarCraft Heroes *Abathur *Alarak *Artanis *Blaze (firebat) *Dehaka *Tychus Findlay *Sarah Kerrigan (as the primal Queen of Blades) *Bama Kowalski (siege tank pilot, original character, referred to as Sgt. Hammer) *Rosa Morales (medic, original character, referred to as Lt. Morales) *Probius (probe, original character) *Jim Raynor *Alexei Stukov *Tassadar *Nova Terra *Zagara *Zeratul Proposed and Data-only ]] The following ''StarCraft heroes have been proposed or data exists for them in the game: *Fenix *Hybrid reaver *Arcturus Mengsk *Overmind *Samir Duran *SCV *Selendis *Gabriel Tosh *Valerian Mengsk *Horace Warfield *Zurvan Battlegrounds *''Braxis Holdout'' *Warhead Junction Collectables Skins The following skins make reference to the StarCraft franchise. With Heroes of the Storm 2.0, master skins and tints were converted into individual skins. Each skin is grouped by its base skin, with subdivisions should the variant tints also include StarCraft content. Tints where the base skin is not a StarCraft reference are listed as their own individual skin. ;Abathur *Char Abathur *Feral Swarm Abathur *Kaldir Abathur *Zergy Pajamathur ;Alarak *Highlord Alarak ;Alexstrasza *Ascendant Alexstrasza ;Anub'arak *Anub'alisk (lurker skin) **Kaldir Anub'alisk **Omega Anub'alisk ;Artanis *Daelaam Artanis (Artanis from the Legacy of the Void campaign) *Hierarch Artanis *Purifier Artanis ;The Butcher *The Butcherlisk (ultralisk skin) ;Dehaka *Pack Leader Dehaka **Noxious Pack Leader Dehaka ;D.Va *D.Va the Destroyerlisk *Goliath D.Va **Devil Dogs Goliath D.Va **Spectre Goliath D.Va ;E.T.C. *L800 E.T.C **Spectre L800 E.T.C. ;Illidan *Spectre Illidan **Ghost Illidan ;Kael'thas *Spectre Cyberhawk Kael'thas ;Kerrigan *Char Kerrigan *Primal Queen Kerrigan *Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan **Queen of Templar Kerrigan **Vespene Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan ;Li-Ming *Templar Li-Ming **First Ascendant Li-Ming **Dark Templar Li-Ming **Void Templar Li-Ming ;Muradin *Maraudin' Muradin **Dominion Maraudin' Muradin **Raider Maraudin' Muradin **Umojan Maraudin' Muradin ;Murky *Grunty Murky **Fire-batty Murky ;Nova *Dominion Elite Agent Nova *Spectre Nova ;Probius *Ascendant Probius Prime *Purifier Probius *Sargas Probius Prime *Solarite Probius Prime *Tal'darim Probius *Terran Probius ;Raynor *Commander Raynor (suitless Raynor) *Dominion Raynor *Dominion Marshal Raynor *War Pig Raynor ;Rexxar *Raider Rexxar **Covert Raider Rexxar **Fire Raider Rexxar ;Sgt. Hammer *Moebius Master Sgt. Hammer *Raider Sgt. Hammer *Umojan Sgt. Hammer ;Stukov *Kaldir Stukov *UED Stukov *Zerus Stukov ;Tassadar *Executor Tassadar *Solarite Tassadar *Void Tassadar ;Tracer *Ghost Tracer *Spectre Tracer ;Tychus *Infested Tychus **Dominion Infested Tychus *Prisoner Tychus (Tychus from The Deal cinematic) *Zergy Power Drench Tychus ;Uther *Medic Uther **Delta Squadron Medic Uther **Dominion Medic Uther ;Zagara *Char Zagara *Overqueen Zagara *Kaldir Zagara *Zerus Zagara ;Zarya *Spectre Thunder Guard Zarya ;Zeratul *Dark Prelate Zeratul] *Executor Zeratul **Ara Executor Zeratul *High Templar Zeratul **Solarite High Templar Zeratul *Zerg Hunter Zeratul **Tal'darim Zerg Hunter Zeratul Mounts *Cyber Ram **Dominion Cyber ram **Raider Cyber Ram *Cyber Wolf (Regular, golden and obsidian) *Dominion Marshal's Outrider *Ghost speeder **Dominion Ghost Speeder **Vespene Ghost Speeder *Phantom *Spectre Orochi Hovercycle *Swarm's Doubloon *Vulture **Dominion Vulture **Spectre Vulture *Void Speeder Banners *Aiur Protoss Banner (Akilae Tribe symbol) **Aiur Protoss Warbanner *Char Zerg Banner **Char Zerg Warbanner *Dominion Terran Banner **Dominion Terran Warbanner *Kaldir Zerg Banner **Kaldir Zerg Warbanner *Nerazim Protoss Banner **Nerazim Protoss Warbanner *Raider Terran Banner **Raider Terran Warbanner *Tal'darim Protoss Banner **Tal'darim Protoss Warbanner *Terran Banner (Dominion Marine Corps symbol) **Terran Warbanner *Zerg Banner **Zerg Warbanner Sprays *Dominion *Protoss (Khalai Caste symbol) *Raynor's Raiders *Spectre Ops *Terran (Dominion Marine Corps symbol) *War Pigs *Zerg Announcers *Abathur *Alarak *Sgt. Hammer *Tassadar *Tychus *Zeratul Units and Structures Hero Based *Archon (temporary transformation by Tassadar and Templar Li-Ming's archon talent) *Baneling (summoned by Zagara and Infested Tychus) *Banshee (summoned by Raynor) *Biomass (collected by The Butcherlisk) *Bunker (Used as the egg for Grunty Murky) *Creep tumor (summoned by Zagara) *Drakken laser drill (summoned by Tychus) *Hunter Killer (summoned by Zagara) *Holo decoy (summoned by Nova) *''Hyperion'' (summoned by Raynor) *Larva (wielded by Grunty Murky) *Locust (summoned by Abathur and Anub'alisk) *Medivac dropship (summoned by Morales) *Minerals (collected by Probius) *MULE (summoned by various heroes) *Mutalisk (summoned by Zagara) *Nuclear missile (fired from Tychus's Odin) *Odin (summoned and piloted by Tychus, though uses the Blackhammer model) *Nydus worm (summoned by Zagara) *Photon cannon (summoned by Probius) *Purifier beam (summoned by Artanis) *Pylon (summoned by Probius) *Roachling (summoned by Zagara) *Sac (summoned by Zagara) *Scourge (summoned by Infested Tychus's Odin) *Spider mine (summoned by Sgt. Hammer) *Spine crawler (summoned by The Butcherlisk) *Stim drone (summoned by Morales) *Symbiote (summoned by Abathur) *Torrasque (summoned by Kerrigan) *Toxic nest (summoned by Abathur) *Twilight archon (temporary transformation by Tassadar) *Ultralisk (summoned by Kerrigan) Map and Event Based *Adjutant (map adviser) *Archangel (boss mercenary) *Baneling (neutral creep) *Bunker (StarCraft-themed fort) *Command center (StarCraft-themed Hall of Storms) *Creeper (summoned by swarm host boss) *Cyclone (StarCraft0themed catapult) *Dr. Cook (map adviser, original character) *Factory (background detail) *Ghost (as a minion) *Ghost academy (background detail) *Goliath (mercenary) *Guardian (neutral creep) *Hellbat (mercenary) *Hydralisk (neutral creep) *Keystone (special event) *Marine (as a minion) *Marauder (as a minion) *Medivac dropship (part of a special event quest) *Minerals (background detail) *Missile turret (StarCraft-themed turret) *Nuclear missile (collected on Warhead Junction) *Planetary Fortress (StarCraft-themed core) *Raven (mercenary) *Refinery (background detail) *SCV (background unit, also part of a special event quest) *Seeker missile (attack from ravens) *Supply depot (background detail) *Swarm host (boss mercenary) *Ultralisk (neutral creep) *Xel'naga tower (StarCraft-themed watchtower) *Zergling (neutral creep) Other *Stimpack (usable item) Removed The following StarCraft elements were present in early builds but have since been removed/altered: Heroes *Edmund Duke (replaced by Kowalski) *Grunty (originally a hero,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. has since become a skin for Murky)2014-05-20, MURKY HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-25 *Horace Warfield (replaced by Kowalski)2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 *L80ETC (replaced by Elite Tauren Chieftain) *Leon (absent from current builds) *Sarah Kerrigan (as a ghost, became a color variant for Nova) *Ultimaton (absent from current builds) *Vaevictis (absent from current builds) Structures *Barracks *Combat shop (modified merc compound) *Command center *Warp gate Units *Broodling (summoned by Zagara) *Drone (spawned by Zagara) *Infested marine *Mothership (summoned by Probius) *Stalker *Thor *Zealot *Zergling (summoned by Kerrigan) Other *Khaydarin amulet (equipable item) Notes *The symbol of Heroes of the Storm is available as a decal in StarCraft II multiplayer for players who purchased a ticket or virtual pass for BlizzCon 2014.2014-09-24, BlizzCon 2014 : In-Game Goodies Sneak Peek. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-30 *An achievement for the mission The Infinite Cycle is named "Hero of the Storm," and is a possible reference to the game. *In the StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void mission "Into the Void", doubloons from the Blackheart's Bay map appear surrounding a treasure goblin from the Diablo series.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 *Portraits for the Sons of Korhal, Zerg Swarm, Khalai Caste, Dominion Marine Corps, and StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void symbols are unlockable in Heroes of the Storm. *During the Fright Night mutator in Co-op Missions, the background music of the Cursed Hollow and Towers of Doom maps plays. *In the Nova Covert Ops mission "Dark Skies", a structure in the eastern lane of the map has a holographic Space Lord's Starbreaker mount, as well as posters of the Queen of Ghosts Kerrigan skin.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. *In Co-op Missions, one of the mutator conditions is named "Heroes from the Storm." This mutator will spawn enemy StarCraft II heroes featured in Heroes of the Storm as well as Karax.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions Mutator, Mutation Creation Contest Winner (in English). 2017-03-13. *When D.Va is mounted without her MEKA in her Heroes of the Storm iteration, the phone she holds displays a picture of Kerrigan from StarCraft: Brood War. *A Heroes of the Storm spray is available by default in StarCraft II. References External Links *Homepage *Heroes of the Storm Wiki Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Blizzard Entertainment